


I laughed

by EffervescentYellow



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffervescentYellow/pseuds/EffervescentYellow
Summary: When you saidI carry your heartI laughed





	I laughed

I laughed at you  
When you said I was too thin  
For I looked down and saw my hips sway out from my body like a wayward wind

You said they were only bones  
And I laughed  
For how could you know my body as well as I

I was wrong  
But I laughed  
If only to hide behind my shuttered teeth and let my own heart beat slower and slower

When you said  
I carry your heart  
I laughed  
For how could you know what it meant to touch with frostbitten fingers what rested deep within me

And yet you could  
But I laughed  
Pushing you out away with shaking hands that wished only to pull you back and mold you with the shape of my infinity

My paramour  
You stayed  
Reaching deep into my crackling voice  
My laughter  
To find my crackling pain  
The knot that nestled itself long ago in the center of my chest


End file.
